In the past, pipe smokers have had a problem with smoking pipe tobacco due to the loss of water vapor from the tobacco. This is commonly thought of as stale or "old" tobacco. In reality, this tobacco is fresh but has been subjected to the loss of water vapor. Often this problem is accented by the fact that most buildings are air-conditioned.
In the past, most tobacco humidors have relied on supplying a source of water which was placed within an airtight container and allowed to slowly evaporate. Typical of these types of humidors are those which use water-adsorbant stones, sponges or plastic storage vessels. Patents disclosing humidors having means for moistening tobacco products and sprayers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 280,447; 1,298,415; 1,502,733; Re. 17,927 (of original 1,704,908); 2,460,554; and 3,336,093.
Also, the surfaces of fruits and vegetables in humidors become dry which results in discoloration of them unless rewetted from time to time.
It would be highly advantageous to provide a humidor having a self-contained reservoir and means for spraying water on the tobacco or tobacco products, fruits, vegetables, and the like in the humidors so that water can be readily sprayed on the surface of products in them and the amount of water sprayed can be regulated by the user to provide a desired surface moisture level. It would also be highly advantageous to provide a closure or cover for a humidor compartment which includes a water reservoir and means for spraying water to products in the humidor to the desired moisture level by simply exerting pressure on a depressible portion of the cover.